The Blades of Olympus
by TheTwinStorytellers
Summary: When a witch and a demi-god girl meet, things go crazy. More or less Hogwarts have to deal with an eight year old demi-god who refuses to leave the witch alone, so much for the professors sanity...
1. We meet the Cyco Cyclops

Chapter 1: Meet The Cyco Cyclops

I was running for my life, much like every single day. It was getting boring. Well today I was running from a one eyed freak of a giant! It was creepy to say the least. My word this place is like the most giant maze in the whole dam world! I don't usually go into random caves, but I was desperate so I did. There was a enormous storm outside. I was very annoyed that my time in peace was cut short when Mr. Freaky back there disturbed me. There' s apparently another girl in here somewhere and I plan to find her. Oh yeah, my name is Melinda.

My name is Kat short for Katherine and I am being hunted down by Mr Crazy Cyclops. I found a hiding place but I'm sure he's going to find me soon enough. I am 7yrs old and I ran from my house,

my family hated me. It's really scary being in a stinky cave. Screech! What was that noise, I it found me, just then I picked up my weapon(a can and plastic bottle). I know its not much but I can blind it. I slowly opened the closet and and jumped onto what I thought was a cyclops. But no, what who how, all I could do was cry. She told me she wouldn't hurt me but I needed to be quiet, by my estimation she was 10yrs old. Oh and did I mention I ran away at the age of 4.

I had a plan. It was super simple: screech. Cyclops have _**very**_ sensitive ears. So when he came around the corner I did what I planned to do, SCREECH! He fell to the floor in pain. Then I ran. I ran until I got to a closet. I stopped to rest then a little girl landed on top of me and started crying. I told her I wouldn't hurt her but she had to be quiet. The little girl was silent as I snuck into unknown darkness. Suddenly, the cyclops jumped in front of us and hit the girl off of my back. I pulled out my copper kitchen knives and ran at it.

All I felt was pain I knew I was going to die the 10 year old was fighting I was dying but just then I blacked out. I woke up a week later and said, am I dead. No sweet heart the girl said gently. Only the Cyco Cyclops is. Only then I realized I was covered in dust. What's your name and why did you save me? My name is Melinda and I saved you because I can't see more people die it's just to painful. I understand I said. Then the girl I mean Melinda asked me my name. My name is Kat short for Katherine. That's a beautiful name Kat. Um, ma'am can I call you Melie, Melie. Yes,Kat you can call me Melie but don't call me Melie Smelie.


	2. My Mail Comes by Owl

Chapter 2: My Mail Comes By Owl

It's my 11'th birthday today. 3 months since we escaped the cyclops lair. "Kat!" I yelled "we need to move on!" We were going to find the old hole I made after we escaped the cyclops lair so Kat could heal. We live in London on the streets. Kat's parents had been vacationing here when she ran away. Kat and I were very different In age but we are family now. "Melie!" Kat yelled. "Yes Kitten?"

I said. "There's an owl with a piece of paper in it's claws flying towards us!" Kat yelled. "What?!" I yelled. The owl landed on me and dropped a letter on my head. I opened It and it said:

Dear Melinda Malfoy

We are pleased too inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

You will need the following:

1 set of robes (black)

1 set of scales

1 set of dragonhide gloves

1 set of basic potion equipment box

books:

potions grade 1

transfiguration grade 1

dada grade 1

history grade 1

star gazing guide: open skies constelations grade 1

We understand that you are the gaurdian of a muggle(non- magical) girl an d she will be allowed to come with you to Hogwarts.

We await your owl by tommorow.

Headmaster Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore

"Mellie!" Kat was yelling. I had blacked out after reading the letter.

"kat read this " I said then blacked out again.


	3. We meet her brother

Chapter 3: We meet Her Brother

Kat Pov

So we receive a letter from who knows, It could be yet another trap but Mellie insisted. Now we are on a train to Santa Claus, I don't know where. Now that I look properly I see a CUTE boy. "Mellie" I said. "Yes,my little kitten","I see a guy that looks a lot like you." I said. "Who my little kitten"She Said."Him, Mellie". She had a flash back. "Um, Mellie" I said. "Yes, Kat"she said."You just turned so pale I can almost see right through you." I said almost started freaking out. "I have to go talk to him said mellie". "Ok, good luck I said. She went to talk to the boy. She pretended to bump into him. Then he said, Please watch where you are going. "oh, i'm sorry I don't want you abandoned too, you know, like your sister at least half sister" Mellie said. " Sorry I don't follow my dad said I was an only child." He said. "Ok, what's your surname?" He asked. " I am Mellie Malfoy". "And what's your name Brother." The boy had said Draco Malfoy. The train started to slow down.


	4. Not Slytherin

Chapter 4: NOT Slytherin

Melinda Pov

We are going to be sorted. Im supa nervous about it cuz Draco said that malfoys are ALWAYS slytherin:(. I just met Harry Potter. Draco said that he doesnt like Slytherin and would rather be put in Gryfindor, Im totally fine with that! So I was called up and I

sat with the sorting hat on my head. It said "hmm, so simple: Gryfindor!" I ran towards the gryphindor table and sat. Draco sat and the hat shouted...

Cliffie! :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Gryphindor!

'Draco's a Gryfindor!' I yelled.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

Will be accepting OC's

need to fill in name whether witch/wizard or demigod or both and if demigod there parents name.

Here is an example of a witch profile

Name: Donna

Gender: Girl

Type:Witch

House: Gryfindor

Age: 11

Status: Pure-Blood

Here is an example of a demigod profile

Name: Lily

Gender: Girl

Type:demigod

Parent: Demeter

Age: 12

Status: Claimed

Sorry their all girls:)

TheTwinStorytellers out.


	6. Kat takes lessons from a fiction book

Chapter 5: Kat takes lesons from a fiction book

Kat POV

Mellie had bought me this book she thought looked interesting for me called The Hobbit. I am reading it during Mellie's first lesson which was Transfiguration. Bo-ring! I could tell the Professor didnt like me and I didnt like her, so I decided to create some havoc. I grinned evilly and put my hand in the air. When the professor saw my hand she said "Yes Ms. Chase" and I said " Are you TRYING to be boring or are you simply just naturally boring?" "Why you little brat!" she exclaimed and I started to laugh. Life was great.

The Hobbit was bringing out my naughty side and all the professors were not to happy about my presence in the school. Anyway, aparently im not allowed to speak during the lessons anymorewithn which is super boring. I always sit next to Mellie during lessons. Professors Snape and Mcgonagal hate me the most. Usually I go to class with Mellie, But not today. Im going to the 7th floor corridor to find 'The Come and Go Room' as the house-eleves who I speak with sometimes put it.

Ing voices around me

When I got to the come and go room I walked infront of it 3 times thinking 'I wish I could go somewhere with people like me.' A door appeared and I walked through. Dropping on green grass and hear voices around me.


	7. I visit camp half-blood

Chapter 6: I go to camp half-blood

Kat Pov

Okay so when I looked up there were like 10 people around me. The room of requirement had brought me to a place with people like me! But they didnt look like me one bit, exept..."MUM!" I yelled. When she looked at me she said "Who are you?" "I'm Katherine!" I yelled."Kat! Where have you been?!" she asked. I replied "In London with Mellie..." "Who is Mellie?" "My guardian." "oh, you have a guardian?!" "Yes." mum said"Come with me I must tell you something..." "what?" "Who your father is" Mum replied.


	8. Dad and New Worlds

Chapter 7: dad and new worlds

"Your dad is a greek god called Perseus THE 13TH OLYMPIAN". Suddenly I found myself back outside the room of requirement. I ran to mellie who was in the common room.'Mellie come quick!"

"Why?" mellie asked. "cuz I found a place we can meet more people like me!" "ok" mellie said,"lets go." we went through the portal and landed on the other side, but it wasnt the camp...

clifie till next story which we will post tomorrow!:)

TheTwinStorytellers


	9. I Dreamed Of Blades

Chapter 8: I dreamed of blades

I was in a field staring at kat then suddenly, two blades came out of no-where and crossed each other. I held out my hand and kat did at the same time. A blade flew to each of us and then a voice rung threw the air saying:'_ You are the fate of the lands of both wizard and Olympus, these are the blades those like you have carried. You shall be named the blades of Olympus!'_ I awoke with sweat dripping down my face. Then I saw something that made me pale: a blade identical to the one that I held in my dream at the foot of my bed. It had beautiful gems set into the hilt and a long silverish looking metal. I reached out to hold it and was instantaneously transported to a place I did recognise. Kat was next to me. People had surrounded us. Kat whimpered and I glared. One said" who are you?" And Kat and I said our names. Then suddenly I felt tired and blacked out.

Whoop whoop! We're finally done! I know its been _**FOREVER**_ since we last updated. But we WILL most deffinetly have a sequel!

For the final time in Blade Of Olympus

_**THETWINSTORYTELLERS OUT! :)**_


End file.
